Conventionally, calcium-based materials used as artificial bone materials have been widely used for implantation in the body for therapeutic purposes. For example, JP-A No. 2006-346159 discloses a biological tissue filling material, and describes the production of a porous biological tissue filling material from calcium phosphate.
Further, JP-A No. 2002-248119 discloses an artificial vertebral body including hydroxyapatite and collagen. WO2005/032456 discloses a prosthetic implant including calcium phosphate.
As described above, calcium-based materials are widely used as biomaterials, but they have difficulty in achieving sufficient therapeutic effects when used in treatments.